1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus and a method for driving a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of large-scale, high-resolution displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays and an organic EL displays. In these displays, the signal lines for controlling the pixels of the display have increased resistance. The increase in resistance may cause signals from a driver to be delayed. This delay may increase as the distance between the driver and the pixels increase.
When a gray scale voltage that determines a gray scale value to be emitted is written at a pixel, a significant amount of time is taken to reach a target gray scale voltage due to the increase in delay. As a result, the gray scale voltage written at each pixel may not reach the target gray scale voltage. This may lower gray scale expressivity, which, for example, may depend on a distance from the driver.
Increasing the update time of a gray scale voltage for each pixel may approximate the target gray scale voltage. Under these circumstances, it may be possible to reduce the aforementioned delay phenomenon. However, in a high-resolution display, the update time of a gray scale voltage is short, which causes an increase in adverse effects caused by the delay phenomenon.